Exactly the way you are
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Hawkmon wories over Miyako when she starts acting difrently. It s a frienship fic. Read and be kind enough to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Author-notes from me the author (suprissing huh?). Ok well I am Magiccat the Princess I this is my first chapter fic for digimon it's Miyako Hawkmon friendship fic hope you like it.

_Exactly the way you are._

Chapter 1

Hawkmon sighed as he watched Miyako prepare for school. She was standing infront of her mirror absently brushing her lavendair hair her eyes seemed so distant.

He shook his head thinking about her. He was getting worried she was changing and wanted to know what caused her to act so difrently. It all started a month ago...

_Hawkmon woke up he had fallen asleep waiting. Miyako had went away for a lunch date her family went out was supossed to wait till she came back. He glanced at her alarm clock she should be back any-_

_His thoughts were interupted when his partner ran in her room tears streaming down her pale face. "Miyoko-san!" Hawkmon gasped looking at his partner worriedly._

_Landing on her bed she burried her face in her pillow trying to stifle her sobs. Hawkmon flew up and landed next to her shoulder patting her gently. "Miyako-san what hapned? Are you alright?"_

_Miyako didn't respond just shook her head that was still burried in her pillow. Hawkmon frowned. "Miya.. Miyako-san it's alright it will be okay." He whisperd gently patting her back with his wing trying to calm his crying parter._

_She stil didn't respond just sobbed. She just cried for a good hour she cried. She cried herself to sleep. _

_When she finally slept Hawkmon flew and landed on a shelf near her bed and watched her sleep feeling worried._

_End memory._

Hawkmon sighed thinking back to what seemed such a long time ago. Afcorse he had tried to ask what hapend the moment she woke up the next day. She had shrugged him of going straight for the mirror. When asked about throu-out the week that followed and all the answer she had given was 'it's not important Hawkmon.'

He watched as she picked her clothes for the day. Her clothing style had changed she had bought clothes that were realy diffrent from what she usally wore.

He watched as she put on her glasses she sighed. She was getting contacts this afternoon right after school.

He watched as she put a sandwich in her backpack. This new change in his partner worried him the most. She wasn't going to eat that sandwich. She didn't eat breakfast sometimes she would eat an apple as lunch and never finished her plate with diner.

She finally looked up from the mirror. "I'm ready to go Hawkmon."

Hawkmon bowed. "Afcorse let's go Miyako-san." He nodded still worried.

_Author: I wish... I wish... I wish for many inspiring reviews so I will continieu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own digimon and two flying pigies honestly did that sound convincing or what?_

_Author notes from me I just want to thank evreyone who send me reviews._

Chapter 2

Miyako was glaring at the computer infront of her. Alright maybe she wasn't glaring at the computer she was just so lost in her thoughts. _'I can't believe I was so stupid!' _She thought angerly. She frowned something was moving infront of her face. Something that was in the shape of a hand with dark green sleeves. Her eyes grew.

"Izumi-senpei!" She gasped. Her mentor was looking at with a worried frown. "Are you okay Miyako-kun?"

Her eyes narrowed at that. "Oh yeah right. Just what I need another guy worrying about me!" She glared at him.

"Eh Miyako-kun... I was just... I thought..." Koushiro had no idea what to say after that outburst.

Slowly her eyes softened and she sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry I just eh.. " She closed her eyes tightly shaking her head. "I got an apointment to go to I'll be back before we have to go to the Digital world." She left imediatly.

Hawkmon flew from his hidden spot in his tree when he saw his partner come out of the school. When he sure nobody could see him he called her.

"Miyako-san! Where are you going?"

She didn't even look at him. "Go away Hawkmon." Her voice sounded far away so... so distant.

"Where are you going?" He repated more softly.

She slowly turned around facing her partner. "I am fine Hawkmon. You can go back to school and we will go to the Digital world in three hours." She forced a smile on her face.

Hawkmon frowned looking at his partner's smile it didn't even reach her eyes. It was so obiously forced. Getting the hint he nodded and flew back.

Miyako sighed when Hawkmon was out of sight. "Just stop beeing so worried." She whisperd.

Hawkmon gasped when seeing his partner. She now wore contacts. Her usally straight lavendair hair wasn't straight anymore it was beautifully curled.

"Miyako-chan you look so beautifull!" Hikari gasped gringing.

"I almost didn't reconize you Miyako!" Daisuke laughed patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Was the mumbled repley.

"Okay enough talk let's go and rid of the last few Dark towwers!" Miyako said with once again that forced smile.

_Author notes from the author. Okay I admit it was short but there's more to come IF I get reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I don't own anything that has ever been on tv.

Chapter 3

"Aaaaaaaah!" Miyako screamed as she barely missed a Snimon's atack. "Miyako-san!" Hawkmon cried. Miyako looked up as more Snimon aproched. . "You ready?" Hawkmon nodded.

"Digimental up!" Miyako cried using the digimental of love.

"Hawkmon armor shinka!"

Nothing hapened. Miyako and Hawkmon looked at eachother in suprise. "Again!"

"Digimental up!" Miyako cried again but with more panic this time.

"Hawkmon armor shinka!" Once again nothing.

"Eh guys... help!" Miyako screamed as the Snimon came closer one lunged for her and she closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

"Miyako-chan!" Hikari cried.

"Spikking finish!" A voice yelled.

Slowly Miyako looked up in time to see the dark tower digimon dissapear. "Ken-kun." She sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" Ken asked as he helped her up on Stingmon's back. She just nodded.

"Miyako-san are you alright?" Hawkmo cried as he and the others rushed to her. "I... uh yeah Ken-kun was right on time." She flashed a gratefull smile Ken's way.

Soon they were all having lunch on a hill. Miyako was sitting alone lost in thougt but was disturped by Daisuke.

"Eh Miyako?"

"Hai?" Miyako asked turning around.

Daisuke frowned. "Miyako I saw what hapened. Hawkmon couldn't digivolve. Are you oke?"

Miyako's eyes grew wide before nodding. Daisuke sighed. "Miyako do you remember when I got the digimental of friendship?" When Miyako nodded he continued. "Fladramon de-evolved and V-mon couldn't digivolve again. It was because I wasn't sure over our friendship."

Miyako winced but tried to hide it. "Listen Daisuke evreything _is _fine. So you don't have to worry over me."

_**Later at night.**

Miyako checked her mail before going to bed. She opened a video that was send to her.

The moment she saw it she imediatly closed the window before Hawkmon could see it. Hawkmon saw that she was hiding something and sighed.

"What was that Miyako-san?"

"Nothing. Let's go to bed."

_She was at a strange beach a beach with no light it was all strangely grey. No light , no hope all so dark. Somone was begging for help._

_"Help us. Somebody please help us!" The voice sounded pained. Feeling worried for who-ever was in trouble she rushed to the source of the pained cries._

_She found the source of the sound. It were water digimon. They had slimey green eyes and ving like claws. They looked so dark_

_"So much hatred. To much anger." One moaned. "Please help us."_

_Miyako took a step backwards as one grabbed her leg. "How?" she asked fearfull._

_"Your love your purity share it with us." The leader said reaching for her hand._

_She nodded slowly reaching for the creature's hand. The moment they took hands evreything changed. The sea grew more wild and the wind became stronger._

_"What's hapening?" Miyako gasped turning to the digimon only to notice they had changed also. They were taller and had sharper claws. They began dragging her towards the ocean._

_"What's going on? Let me go!" Miyako screamed as she fell to the ground as they kept draging her to the dark water._

_"You have a strong mind chosen child you are very deterninded. You can lead us against the undersea-master." The dark creature growled._

_"You are the creature that tried to kidnap Hikari!" She gasped as she was now under water. She tried to get her head up for air as she was being draged deeper in the ocean but more creatures pressed her down._

"Miyako-san please snap out of it!" _A far away voice called. Out of it? She thought holding her breath as she could barely see the surface._

"Open your eyes!"

Miyako gasped opening her eyes only to find one of the dark creatures stil ontop of her.

"Hawk-beam!" A buzzing feather went through the creature. "Lead us." It whisperd before dissapearing.

Miyako looked at Hawkmon as he quickly hide under her bed.

Her family burst in her room. "What's going on?" They cried.

"Just a dream." Miyako whisperd.

Author: Did you like it?


End file.
